BREAKAWAY
by MissFireShadow
Summary: She wasn't just being harassed, but violated. She had to escape. She couldn't live like this. She escaped, but got captured again, and made a slave.... again. She's been sold for 1000! She now lives in a youkai mansion, working as a personal slave to the
1. Chapter 1

intro:

Characters:

Kagome higurashi

Inuyasha Takahashi

Shessomaru takahasi

Izayoi takahashi

korai higurashi

* * *

other:

Sango taijai

miroku rena

koga yamaru

ayame ashina

kikyo ashito


	2. the story

ok this is my second fanfiction. so yea

Kagome10160

_.:story:._

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, just the plot.

_Grew up in a small town  
and when the rain would fall down  
I'd just stare out my window  
Dreaming of what could be  
And if I'd end up happy  
I would pray _

Trying hard to reach out  
But when I'd try to speak out  
Felt like no one could hear me  
Wanted to belong here  
But something felt so wrong here  
So I'd pray  
I could breakaway

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky..  
make a wish  
take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I love  
Take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway

Wanna feel the warm breeze  
Sleep under a palm tree  
Feel the rush of the ocean  
Get on board a fast train  
Travel on a jet plane far away  
And breakaway...

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky  
Make a wish  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway...

Out of the darkness and into the sun  
I won't forget all the ones that I love  
Take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway...

Buildings with a hundred floors  
Swinging round revolving doors  
Maybe I don't know where they'll take me  
But I Gotta keep moving on, moving on  
Fly away  
Breakaway

I'll spread my wings  
And I'll learn how to fly,  
Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye

Take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway...

Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget the place I come from  
Take a risk  
Take a chance,  
Make a change,  
And breakaway...

Breakaway  
Breakaway...

_Slap!_

" Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!"

A scream.

A cry of pain.

" Get up! Get up, you filthy little girl!"

A small girl struggled, to get up. Her face was all dirty, and her right cheek was all red. And hurt... alot. She was wearing torn rags, and her long midnight black hair was all tangled up and messy. Her right arm was bleeding, from the bottom of her shoulder, to her small petite hand.

" That's what you get! That's what you get for not doing your chores! You should be punished!" said a man.

Just then, a woman came in the room and the man immediatly rushed to her side, changing moods.

" Oh you poor thing! Wait here" he said, and ran out of the room. He came back a moment later, and found the woman at the girls' side, soothing her.

" How did all this happen?" she was asking her daughter, when the horrid man came in and answered for her.

" Some kids beat her up, and she rolled down a hill. Landed in the ditch", he said, while bandaging up her arm. The girl opened her mouth to tell her mother the truth, but he shot her a death glare, that said 'tell-and-you'll-regret-it'.

She immediatly closed her mouth and let her wounds be treated by the man that hurt her, and her mother talking to her.

.:later:.

"Ok Kagome, your wounds are treated, go run along, and play", said the 'evil' man.

Kagome quickly scurried out of the room, and ran to her room, to cry.

" Do you think she'll be ok?" Kagome's mother asked the man.

" What do you mean, Korai?" he asked.

" I mean about us getting married, and you being her step father and all. Do you think she'll be ok?" Korai asked.

" Don't worry, she'll be fine" he assured her.

" Thankyou... Naraku" Korai said. And they both left to go for a walk in the park.

* * *

did you guys like that? review and tell me. 

-Kagome10160


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Kaome had to meet Naraku's 2 daughters. Kagome stood beside her mother, while Naraku stood across from them, with his daughters by his side.

Kagome studied the two girls.

One was taller than the other, and they didn't have the same hair colour either. The tall one had black hair, in a ponytail, and red eyes. The smaller one was all white. She had white hair, and eyes. And she wore all white too. She had 2 white flowers on either side of her head.

"Kagome, this is Kagura", Naraku said, gesturing to the tall girl. "And this is Kanna.", then he turned to his daughters."And this is Kagome."

Kagome bowed her head politely, as did her to-be-stepsisters.

"Why don't you run along and play.Try to get to know each other", Kaome's mother suggested.

Kagome followed Kagura and Kanna up to her room.The very same day, a house was attached to Kagome's, making it twice as big. Kagome still had her old room, which was small, while Kagura and Kanna had a big, new one. Kagome's mother and Naraku shared a room on the second floor.

Kagome didn't like Naraku. She knew that he was a cheat, and a liar. She wanted her father back. Kagome suspected that Naraku killed her father, just so he could marry Kagome's mother, for her money. Her mother was blind. She had found love again, and had turned blind. In two days, Kagome would have to share her mother. She was now a step-wife, and a step-mother.

.-.-5 years later-.-.

"Kagome! Carry my books for me!" Kagura shrieked. Today was Kagura's and Kagome's first day of highschool, and Kagura was already making Kagome do things for her. As Kagura loaded the heavy school books onto her already heavy pile, Kagome thought,_ Can't she carry her own friggin' books?'_

Over the last 5 years, Kagura had grown lazy, and selfish. _'Good thing she's not in any of my classes. That would be a total disaster.' _

Kagome followed Kagura, to her locker, which was well away from hers. She would end of being late, and she didn't know where her classes were. Kagura's class scheduel(sp?)was:

English, History, Phs.Ed, Lunch A, Art, Social Studies, and Math.

Kagome only had to run into her at lunch, because they had the same lunch period.

Kagome had: Math, Spare, History, Lunch A, English, Art, and Phs.Ed. They eventually reached Kagura's locker, and Kagome had to open it for her. Kagura simply refused to touch flthy metal'. Yet she stuck posters and pictures of singers, and guys that she thought were cute.

"Kagura!" yelled a voice from down the hall. As Kagura turned to look in the direction that her name was called, Kagome loaded her books into her locker for her, and got her english book out for her. Kikyo Hiro came strolling down the hall, with a group of girls behind her. She was wearing a short mini skirt, and a skimpy green tank top.

"Kikyo!" Kagura responded. Immediatly, the started chatting about things. Cute guys they saw over the summer, news, and what classes they had. Without meaning to, Kagome kind of heard, that Kikyo was in all of her classes, and in only 3 of Kagura's.

"That sucks", Kikyo pouted

"I know. I wish you were in all of my classes." They chatted for a moment longer, before the bell rang. Kagura made Kagome escort her to english. As soon as Kagome dropped her off at her english class, Kagome made her way through the empty hallways, to her first math class. Kagome still had her pile of heavy books, that she had to put away in her locker. Kagome groaned. Fortunatly, her locker was right across from the math classroom. She quickly put away all of her books, except for math, and knocked on the door, to the math room.

The teacher opened the door. "Yes?"

"I..um..sort of got lost."


End file.
